The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus that forms images on a continuous medium.
There is an image formation apparatus that performs continuous printing by forming images on a continuous medium unwound from a roll of medium (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-44026